An Old Friend and a New Love
by Rebelheart48
Summary: When the team goes to Oregon to stop a serial kidnapper when an old friend of Derek's just happens to be one of the first victims. Her name is Felicity Walsh and she is a cop. She wants to stop the son of a bitch who kidnapped her and so many other girls. Felicity does her best to hide her past but it does catch up to her when she has to work with Derek and Reid.
1. Chapter 1

I was talking to my chief and asked him why we needed to bring in the FBI. He told me for the third time that this guys was a serial killer who has been kidnapping girls around the age of 20-30. There were so many reasons that I didn't want to have the FBI come here. The main one was my best friend growing up was part of the FBI. We haven't talked since I moved to Oregon. I main sure we emailed but I never told him that I became a detective.

"Damn. I hate this." I mumbled.

"Come on. Felicity this is a good thing. We might actually get a break in the case." My partner Collin told me.

I smiled and thanked him for trying to cheer me up. He knew that I have the skills to be a profiler but I don't like to use my skills. Soon three people who were defiantly FBI walked in. Great, time to see Derek Morgan. I looked over at the three people. One was a girl with long blonde hair. She also had a kind face. I made note to talk to her later. Another one was a boy who looked like he was about 28 to 30 years of age. Then the other guy looked like he was the leader of the team.

"Hello Chief. I'm SSA Hotchner. This is SSA Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid." One of the guys said.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. This is my head detecive Felicity Walsh. She is our number one trained officer." The chief said.

"Walsh why does your name sound so familiar?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

I told him that it was a long story for another time. He seemed to be okay with my answer. There was just something about him that was kind of cool. The chief told me to work with the doctor. I chuckled at the fact that he called him the doctor. He looked at me. Collin explained why I laughed.

Me and Spencer were talking when I heard the voice I've been dreading to hear. When I turned around I looked up at my childhood friend. Derek Morgan, agent at the FBI. This was great. Derek and I haven't seen each other since we were in high school. The first thing he did when he saw that it was me was hug me. Everyone looked at us.

"Derek let go now." I said.

"Sorry Felicity. I thought that you said that you would never become a cop." He said.

I hate that he remembers that. I told him that something happened to me that changed my mind. Before he could ask me what happened, agent Hotchner said that they had something . I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. He told everyone that another girl was taken. He also said that there was a body. That shocked everyone except me. I told everyone that it was only a matter of time before the Unsub had killed one of the girls.

"Detective Walsh, you seem to know this guy. Why is that?" Agent Hotchner question.

"A couple years before I joined the force I was kidnapped. The guy who took me had girls around my age at the time. He said that he would let us go if we let him do things to us. Everyone had said no to him. Not me. I told him that the only way he would ever do anything to me is if he drugged me and knocked me out." I said but before I could finish I broke down.

Derek walked over to me and said that he understood in his own way. Everyone at the station knew about what happened to me. They also knew that the guy was still put there. I calmed down enough to finished telling my story. The guy had taken my advice about the drugging. Then he throw me into the street and I ran to the nearest hospital. I told the people at the hospital what happened. After I finished telling my story Derek just held me until I was fulling calmed down.

"Morgan, you and Reid stay here. Detective Walsh can you try and remember what the man who did that to you looked like. That way we can find this guy and bring him to justice." Agent Hotchner said.

I told him that I would try my best. I really didn't want to remember anything about what happened. I told them he drugged me but I could still see what he did and how he did it. I was going to go through that again in a different kind of way. I wasn't looking forward to that.

 **AN: Hey my readers. I'm writing this because I am rewatching Criminal Minds. There will be a lot of talk about stuff that people don't like to read about. I will tell you ahead of time before anything happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There will be talk of rape in this chapter. There will be more details this time than in the last chapter.**

Derek and Reid took me to a different room. I know what they were going to do. I may not be a profiler but I know how they work. Derek told me to close my eyes and go back to that night when he drugged me. He told me to tell them anything that I saw.

"It was the same as always. He brought all of us food. But this time he stayed with me the longest. Normal he stays with each of us for about ten minutes. This wasn't the first time he had done that with me. But sadly it was the first time he did anything. I looked down at my food again and notice that there was something funny about it." I said starting to remember the feeling of the drug.\

"Come on Felicity. Stay focused he can't hurt you." Derek said.

Hearing his voice calmed me down. He was right this is just a memory of what that bastard did. Just as I was about to continue my story I remembered something about the guy who took me. He wasn't alone.

"Derek, the guy who took me wasn't alone there was someone else." I said.

"Two Unsubs. That doesn't make sense." Derek wondered.

"Maybe if I finish that might shade some light." I took a deep breath. "Once I realized that he had drugged me I was already mostly naked. The guy who had pinned me down started to feel everything. He stuck his tongue in genitals. He thought that I was enjoying myself because he drugged me. I was the only girl in there whom didn't live on the street. I heard a voice before he truly started to rape me. The voice said "Don't forget the condom. We don't want a repeat of last time". I didn't really understand that until now. After he stuck his dick in me everything went fuzzy. But not the voices. The other girls were saying don't give in. Whatever you do, don't give him what he wants. They were helping me. Somehow I knew what they meant by don't give in. I didn't. Once he realized that I wasn't going to give into his fantasy he knocked me out and I woke up somewhere in town." I said.

I was losing it again. But I felt someone put their arms around me. I looked up and saw that it was Reid. He looked so awkward. I giggled at his actions. Derek was the one person I never wanted to see me like this. He knew that I hated the police after what happened to his dad and him. Growing up we both wanted to be cops. My dream stopped when he started getting arrested for stupid things.

The rest of the team got back from talking to the some of the victims' families. Before I could ask them how it went I got a call. That's strange no one ever calls me when I'm at work. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Detective Walsh"

"Felicity how are you? I don't think that you remember me. But I was the man who kidnapped you."

I told Derek to trace the call. "What do you mean? You don't sound anything like him."

"That was my partner who did those things to you. He is more into that kind of thing. I prefer to watch people squirm around until they give up."

With that he hung up. I was about to throw up. Reid saw that and handed me a trash can. This was the worst thing ever. The people who took me have my number now. I knew the number was a payphone. I asked the chief if I could go home early. He said that I could but that I shouldn't be alone. Agent Hotchner said that Reid would go with me. Derek was about to comment when I said that it was fine if Reid went home with me.

We left the station and headed to my car. Reid said that he would drive just in case. I thanked him. There was something different about him. I gave him my address and told him the quickest way to get there. I looked out the window before he turned on the car. When he started the car my music started to play loudly. I turned it down. It was the _Hairspray_ soundtrack. It was one of my favorite musicals. Reid said that it was a good song. I looked at him with shock. Normally I have to find some guy music to play when I have a guy in my car.

"Hey Reid, I'm sorry that I freaked out so much when I was trying to help you guys. I moved here my senior year in high school so I didn't graduate with Derek. All of that happened the summer before I went to college. I told myself that I wasn't going to stand by and watch as the guy who did that to me walked away. That is why I join the police force." I told him.

"Felicity I understand that. Hey listen you seemed to know a lot about profiling why didn't you try to join the FBI. I think that Hotch would love to have someone join us." Reid said.

I smiled at him. Somehow he was easy to talk to. I asked him who was all on the team, besides him, Derek, Hotch, and Jareau. He said that there was another girl name Emily Prentiss and another guy named David Rossi. I've meet Rossi before. He was cool. Reid also said that there was a technical analyst name Penelope Gracia. She sounded pretty cool. When we got to my house I opened the door and walked in. I asked Reid if he wanted anything to drink or eat. He said that he was fine. Maybe Reid was a little weird but I've always loved weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid was looking around my house. He was looking at the books that I had. Something was intriguing about him and the way he moved and observed. I went into the kitchen to get something to drink when Reid said something behind me. I jumped and almost punched him. He quickly apologized for scaring me. I told him that he was fine.

"Felicity, if I may ask. Why do you have so many books about profiling and behavior analyse?" He questioned.

"Reid the reason is because I am technically part of the FBI. Well I finished my training, it's just they haven't found a place for me just yet. I asked them if I could stay at my current job until they found a place for me." I explained.

He was shocked that I didn't ask to be a part of the BAU. I told him the reason I didn't ask was because of Derek. That shocked Reid. I loved hanging out with Derek when we were growing up but to work with him wouldn't be fun and games. Reid told me that Derek loved to joke around. See Derek and I we have a past. Before I left I had a huge crush on Derek and he knew about it. He always said that someday I would find someone who liked me back.

He changed the subject because he could tell I was getting uncomfortable talking about my past with Derek. We talked about the differences between the modern music and that of the 80s. Soon it became an argument about what was the best song of that era. I said that it was Thriller by Michael Jackson. He said that it was Don't Stop Believin by Journey. I said fine, we'll settle this be going to youtube. I logged into my account and told him to turn around. I typed in rick roll. I clicked on a video and said that I couldn't find one that would prove either of our points so I found some other video for us to watch.

It was a nice video when all of a sudden Never Gonna Give You Up started playing. He looked at me and faced palmed. I was laughing my ass off. Reid was so annoyed about being rick rolled. He started dancing around the room and he grabbed me and made me dance with him. He was so sweet and he was fun to hang out with. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me. We stopped dancing and I asked him if he was hungry. He said that he was. I asked him if he wanted to go somewhere to eat. He said that he would love to. Maybe this was the start of something new.

We went to Applebees. He sent a text to Derek to let him know that we were going out to eat. I got my usual chicken tender platter. Reid got the classic burger. As we waited for our food he started to ask me questions about myself and I told him that we were going to play a little game. Every time he asked me a question I would get to try and profile one thing about him. He agreed to the terms of the game. The first question he asked was a simple one. He asked me why I didn't visit Derek. I told him that it was because the last time I saw him I had tried to hurt myself.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry that I asked." He apologized.

"Spencer, is it okay if I call you Spencer? It's fine. Okay my turn. You seemed to be nervous about this. You haven't been on a date in I'd say two and half years." I said.

He looked shocked at my skills. I smirked at my friend's face. Spencer said that it was fine if I called him that. I was happy to hear that. The game went on until our food got to us. During that time I learned that his mom suffered from paranoid schizophrenia. Spencer said that he wished that he could help his mom more than he can. I told him that I knew how he felt. Before he could ask what I meant I got a text from Derek. He said that there was a break in the case. I told Spencer and we finished our meal and payed for it and headed to the station.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we got there. This could be the day I don't have to deal with the knowledge of knowing that the people who did all that stuff to me were about to get arrested and then I might actually have some peace of mind. Spencer saw the hope in my eyes and told me that we will catch the guy who did this. I smiled at him. He was right. He really did know how to make me smile.


End file.
